Frank Greene
'' '' "Jake?...Jake, can you hear me? Hang in there...I'm gonna take care of you buddy...You're gonna be alright..." (sic) Frank Greene, '''or simply '''Frank, is a character in Underhell, is Jake Hawkfield's best friend, mentor, and captain. Frank is helping Jake cope with the loss of his wife. Character Identification *Full Name: Frank Greene *Gender: Male *Nationality: British *Date of Birth: TBA *Date of Death: Presumably Oct 13th, 2013 *Status: Unknown/Presumed Dead *Affiliation: **Thomas Hawkfield (Formerly) **Jake Hawkfield **SWAT Early Life Took care of Jake in Thomas's absence, serving as Jake's mentor and best friend. Events of Underhell On October 13th, 2013, Frank calls Jake and tells him to come to the station cause a group of Terrorists have taken over a Hospital and all of it's personel. Frank then drops off Jake on a parking lot near the hospital and stays in his chopper for the rest of the mission. Frank sees everything Jake does using a camera fit in the latters helmet. Frank then had to refuel his chopper and couldn't provide support for a while. Frank later arrives at the Parking Lot just in time to see few of the Terrorists on top of the parking. Then a group of unidentified personel show up in three humvees, but Jake kills all 12 of them. As soon as Jake reaches the top of the parking, Frank already kills them all. Frank then calls for backup but is then shot down by an unknown assailant and is presumed dead. Quotes *"SHIT! Mayday MAYDAY! Eagle one going down!" Voiced By * General Trivium Trivia *Frank is an old friend of the Alpha Squad leader from Nightmare House 2. *If the Player were to trigger the Nightmare House 2 easteregg within the trainstation near the mall, Frank will mention that their superiors almost sent Jake's Squad and himself to the Never Lose Hope Hospital. However, inteligence was gathered and Alpha Squad was sent in instead. *Once the player steps into the mall, the player is given the previllege to kill any friendly NPC without Frank pointing it out, the mission does not fail as well. This previllege ends as soon as the Corporal arrives at the Parking Garage. *Despite Frank's UH-60 Blackhawk (Helicopter) getting shot down with him in it. Frank's body could not be found at all. This could imply that he might have survived the crash. *On the fourth level of the Prologue, when Frank is talking to Jake before getting shot down. As he is seen speaking his mouth is not moving. Frank can even be shot at and no consequence will be found. On this part, Frank is a Prop_Dynamic. *After Frank's death, the player is able to kill civilians without failing the mission. This is due to the fact that no authority figure can witness Jake killing innocent bystanders. *Although Frank monitors Jake through his headcam, no monitors or receiving stations can be seen on the chopper. *If the player chooses to go rogue in the first level, Frank and the Police will attempt to kill the player. Frank would use his Blackhawk's minigun to attack. *If the player were to shoot at Frank's Blackhawk in map 1 of the Prologue, dead bodies will spawn and fly out of the helicopter. *Frank's model is a reskinned Odessa Cubbage. *In the begining of the opening sequence, Frank can be seen. Category:Character's Category:NPCs Category:Allies Category:Male Category:Major Characters Category:Underhell